


Dear Max

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm not saying you're wrong BUT you're wrong if you actually did, My take on what if the LIS crew knew Max's choice, Wait people actually sacrificed Chloe and not Arcadia Bay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Max thinks about the others who died during the tornado and wonders what they'd think about her choice.....
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

When Chloe offered to sacrifice herself so everyone in Arcadia Bay can live Max never considered what her life would be without her best friend. Max spent 5 years without talking to Chloe then had the greatest week of her life. Now Chloe has asked Max to go back in time and let her die in a schools bathroom. Max knows that Chloe is a hero for volunteering but it's not Chloe's choice. It's Max choice, it's sad if you think about it. Max never actually thought about letting Chloe die because as soon as she asked for it Max ripped up the butterfly picture. Chloe was of course shocked seeing Max rip up the picture but one look at Max who had her eyes glued on the town watching the tornado Chloe tried to shield Max from the destruction. 

After about a few hours the tornado just stopped but neither girl has said anything to each other just complete silence. The drive in the town was spent in complete silence. Chloe driving past the Welcome To Arcadia Bay sign was in complete silence. Chloe just drove trying her best not to cry while Max just looked out the window thinking about everything that just happened. She knows she's not going to be okay after this but if you ask Max Caulfield if she'll either mourn her best friend (The person Max ever or will ever fall in love with) or mourn the town BUT Chloe is there and she'll help her heal during this lost. Pretty easy choice Max thinks 

After Chloe drove for however many hours they stopped at some motel and who the hell knows what state they're in. Max can barley keep it together herself but seeing Chloe not saying a single word to her is breaking Max's heart. They'll eventually need to talk but now isn't the time. Chloe decides to take a shower while Max sits on the bed. Max finally breaks down crying when she hears Chloe also crying and she wonders what the people who she sacrificed would think if they knew why she sacrificed them 


	2. Warren Graham

_Dear Max,_

_MAXIMOOOOOOOOO. Dude I'm dead which absolutely sucks we couldn't go to the drive in. Heaven actually exists dude it's AWESOME! The last time I saw you, you kissed me WHICH WAS AWESOME! But I had a feeling it wasn't an 'I love you Warren' kiss it was more of a pity kiss. It lasted so quickly and I wondered if you actually liked it or not but it doesn't matter. The tornado wiped out everything which totally blows (Sorry for my pun) and yeah totally I and so many people totally didn't deserve to die in the tornado BUT when I found out the reasoning why it hurt at first but I understand why. After Nathan headbutted me and the mysterious women showed up in her truck the look on your face was complete happiness and a bit shocked but you were still happy. If you may have noticed I had a MASSIVE crush on you but deep down I figured you didn't like me back but you know what it's okay. I know you only saw me as just a friend that kissed proved it but it's okay. Brooke is here too and maybe I'll ask her out which I should've done in the first place. I'm not mad at you Max I understand why you did what you did. Well I'm not sure if you'll even hear this or not but believe it or not you made the right choice. Choosing one person or a town full of people is a impossible choice but you still made the right choice. Choosing love over innocent lives is a heavy task but you did it. It's going to be a rough ride but you got the right person to help you heal. Goodbye Max_

_P.S_

_Go Ape!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to do EVERYONE in the LIS cast just the biggest ones in Max's life


	3. Victoria Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me I'm well aware Victoria could've survived the storm if you warned her about Jeffershit but this is just my take on Max's friends if they knew about her choice

_Dear Maxine......Max_

_Well that totally happened. Being dead absolutely sucks and by a stupid tornado! I know where I'm at right now and believe me I totally deserve to be here. I was a massive bitch to both you and Kate. When you tried to warn me about Jeffershit I didn't believe you and yet I should've. I was such a stuck up bitch to believe you Max and I'm totally sorry. My death does suck but I deserve it. Nathan is here with me and he deserved to be here too. This place is terrible and yet I deserve to be here. Being a bitch is just apart of my DNA I guess I just wished I could've told you and Kate how truly sorry I am because believe me I am. I shouldn't of done what I did and it'll be my only thought down here for the rest of my life. Nathan wanted to apologize too he knows what he did was awful and he wished he could've had the strength to stand up for himself. Well at least we're together down here. When we were told about why we died down here it.....made me smile in a way. When I saw you in the End Of The World Party with Price (who looked extremely mad) you looked.....happy. Your choice must've been a horrible choice to make but you choose Love. I don't hate you for that. Deep down in that punk interior of hers I know Chloe is a good person and she will make sure she can heal you. Don't throw her away and do not regret the choice you made. Goodbye Max_

_P.s Your selfies were kinda good actually. Just took me being in Hell to admit_ _it_


	4. Kate Marsh

_Dear Max_

_You are my angel. You are my hero. You are absolutely amazing. I felt so alone after Victoria posted that video of me but you were there for me. Yes you told me to wait so you can get more evidence which I didn't like but you did it. You got revenge for me. That monster deserved the death that he got. When I was on the roof and I saw you it was Gods way of telling me I'm not ready to go yet. Yes I did die just a few days later but you know what being in Heaven is my dream. It's so peaceful up here it's just show I imagined. You saved me from such a dark and terrible place I will find a way to make it up to you. Heaven be darned! When I was told the reason why I'm dead I did not feel a single amount of anger. I felt happy yes I don't WANT to be dead but it's okay. You found someone like Chloe and she seems scary but nice. I never met her but i know deep down Chloe is a nice person and you two deserve each other. If you're wondering if I approve just because I'm a Christian I do. Love is Love and if anyone deserves to be in love it's Max Caulfield. I'm not mad at you I could never be mad at you. Goodbye Max_

_P.s. I forgive Victoria. I know she was rude to me but deep down I know she's a nice person. Wherever she is I pray she finds some happiness and forgiveness_


	5. Joyce Price

_Dear Max_

_Ever since you and Chloe became best friends I knew nothing will tear you two apart. I'll never understand why you didn't talk to Chloe for 5 years but when you finally returned home it was like my daughter my happy again. She wasn't this happy in quite a while. She was happy whenever she was around Rachel Amber but deep down I knew Chloe wasn't 100 percent happy. I never approved of Rachel those two always got in trouble and yet I'm proud of Rachel. She fixed a whole in my Chloe's heart but it got destroyed again when she left. Watching Chloe so heartbroken trying to find Rachel broke my heart too. She was so determined to find her and it sadness me that a girl so young was murdered by that monster. I'm happy up here yes I'm sad I don't have Chloe or David but I have my William again. He's up here with you and he too couldn't be prouder of you Max. When I was told the reason why I was dead I knew it was the right choice. Yes everyone in the town was dead but for me I'd rather be dead then go threw life without my Chloe. You two were made for each other (and not as just friends by the way) but something more. Something.....pure. You two love each other and I see that the both of you are hurting right now but eventually the two of you will be better. It'll have to take the two of you to do it but I know it'll happen. You have my blessing Max you always did. Goodbye Max_


	6. Rachel Amber

_Dear Max_

_We never met and yet I love you. I didn't die in the tornado but I watched the both of you on the lighthouse watching that tornado destroy everything. I watched you from a far as a deer (Loving the Jane Doe shirt by the way) and I couldn't be happier on what I saw. I'm not going to lie I sort of wished you did go threw with it and let Chloe die in the bathroom so I can heal her but Chloe was never mine to begin with. Yes we kissed that one time (She is an amazing kisser by the way I know you agree with me Max I saw that kiss ;) but Chloe wasn't what I wanted. Yes I loved her but not as much as you loved her. I always wanted to be right in the spotlight and I know Chloe didn't want that. She would pretend and say that she did (That girl is so stubborn!) but she wouldn't be happy. I can tell I'm pretty good when it comes to human emotions. Watching her try to find me made me so upset I wanted to yell at her and tell her the truth but I knew the two of you were going to find me. Yes it was horrible seeing me dead but Chloe knew the truth. She deserved to know the truth and not die in a bathroom all alone. I don't know if Chloe would forgive you if she did die I would try my best to make her see it that way but I just don't know. Being dead sucks but up here I'm.....happy. Watching you two during the week sparked a joy in me and I will be watching you two as much as I can. (It's totally not creepy Max I ain't a perv ;).....well......only kidding of course) I may of never met you Max and yet I prefer it this way. Don't get me wrong you are absolutely gorgeous but I never wanted to get in the way of you and Chloe. She talked about you A LOT and I know she loved you. Having to choose between one or a town full of people must've been horrible but if anyone can help you get better it's Chloe Price. Well Max it's time for me to go got some creeping ;) and a little pushing between you two to do. Goodbye Max_


	7. Did I make the right choice Chloe? I'll find a way to go back just say the word.......

After an hour goes by Max stopped crying just a bit but Chloe still is. She's still in the shower but Max knows Chloe isn't exactly showering. It's breaking her heart listening to Chloe cry and now Max needs to break the silence. 

"Chloe?" Max asks knocking on the door. Max hears that Chloe swear pretty loudly meaning Chloe heard Max but she also hears Chloe turning the shower knob so the shower can get louder. Max wonders if Chloe is pretending not to hear her but she needs to talk to Chloe right now. Space be damned she's tired of waiting so Max says 

"I'm coming in Chloe." 

"NO!" Chloe yells but it's too late. Max does shield her eyes while Chloe just stands there confused. The steam in the shower is blocking Max's views but she still isn't looking anyway 

"MAX GET OUT I'M NAKED!" Chloe yells 

"CHLOE! I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK IF YOU ARE NAKED! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW! Please Chloe....." Max does yell at Chloe but she's on the urge to cry again. Max leaves the bathroom so Chloe can get dressed which she does quickly. Hearing Max scream did make Chloe jump a little but the tone of when Max said Please just broke Chloe's heart. Chloe wraps herself in a towel and steps out of the bathroom ready for the talk with Max. 

One look at Chloe's wet almost naked body does make Max blush a little but she turns her eyes again still forming a bit of blush which Chloe notices and can't help but to smile at. Max takes a deep breath and turns around again to look right at Chloe 

"Chloe did I make the wrong choice? Tell me now and I will find a way to go back....." Max says. She doesn't regret the choice she made but listening to Chloe cry for so long makes Max wonder if she hated Max for making that choice 

"Max I....." 

"Okay Chloe that's good enough for me" Max gets up and makes a beeline for the door when Chloe stops her 

"DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN MAX!" Chloe yells and Max turns around to look at her. Chloe starts to cry but she walks over to Max and sits down on the bed 

"Max I.....when I asked you too go back I was ready to die. All my life I never did anything of worth and I thought maybe if I sacrificed myself so everyone in Arcadia Bay can live then maybe yes maybe my life will be worth it." 

"Your life is worth it Chlo...." Max interrupts her 

"Max please I'm not done. When I saw you on Monday I......I was pissed off but I was also happy. My best friend is back and we did a magical week together. Long Max Silver and Captain Bluebeard has finally been reunited and I couldn't help but to feel love. Would I want you to find a way to go back to save Rachel and Arcadia Bay yes but you're in danger of hurting yourself and I don't want that too happen. Mom and everyone else is dead yes but......I have you to help me Max. I need you. I can't tell you if made the right choice only you will know that but I do know this. I am hella in love with you Max Caulfield and if you regret saving me I totally understand and I will help you find a way so you can save Arcadia Bay....." Chloe has stopped crying but she's ready to help Max no matter what 

"Chloe I......I don't regret it. When I was in Seattle my life was horrible and I didn't help by not contacting you. I missed you so much Chloe and we had the best week of my life but it was ruined by that stupid tornado. When you asked me to go back and just let you die I couldn't Chloe. I didn't want to try it cause I know I couldn't let you die. My friends are all dead yes but you.....you're my best friend Chloe. This is going to hurt trying to fix myself again but I need my Captain by my side......I'm totally in love with you too by the way." Max looks down and blushes when she tells Chloe the truth. 

Chloe herself is hella taken back by Max's confession but no words are said between both girls. So Chloe has a great way to fix that. Their first kiss was a goodbye kiss but their second kiss......the second kiss is a kiss of love. A kiss of passion, a kiss that said.....no matter what Max and Chloe are never going to leave each other again. 

"Max will you.....be my girlfriend?" Chloe asks a blushing mess 

"Yes Chloe......yes....." Max is proud of herself and goes for a third kiss which was totally the best 

WELL not really.......

Max and Chloe has had many kisses before but THIS kiss.....THIS kiss is just......hella amazing 

"Chloe Elizabeth Price will you marry me?" 

"Yes Max......yes......" 


	8. Hey Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe totally doesn't write in Max's journal.....nope

Max is in the shower....Max is in the shower and her journal is wide open.....is Chloe gonna take a peak? 

"Hey babe?" Chloe opens the bathroom door 

"Yes sweetie?" Max says still getting butterflies when Chloe calls her babe 

"Mind if I read your journal sweetie?" Chloe asks 

"I loved that you asked me first babe. Go ahead" 

"Sweet I love you Max" Chloe shuts the door and lets Max be in the shower 

Chloe goes back to the bed and opens Max's journal. Journal entries and doodles pretty much takes every page. Chloe is very tempted to read the entire thing but she only glances at a couple of entries. Some makes her a bit sad her writing about the storm and the choice she made. Some are about her nightmares. Some about all those people that died. Chloe tears up a little but her tears turn into happy ones when she sees whole sections are all about Chloe. She don't read the whole thing but she sees her name on there a lot so Chloe just assumes its nice thing, she hopes at least. 

Most of the doodles that Max drew is detailed parts on Chloes body. Her blue eyes, her blue hair, her pink lips, her long legs, her eyelashes? That one is kind of weird but Chloe don't mind it. None of the doodles are entire drawings of Chloe mostly just her body parts thats when an idea jumps on Chloe's mind......

Well she has two ideas actually and she's about to do one of them now. The journal itself is pretty much covered up besides one last page.....boy oh boy what is on Chloe's mind? 

_Dear Maxi Pad:_

_I'll always have you back. Forever and ever baby <3 _

_Sincerely your WIFE!_

_P.S. Still can't believe we got married!_

_P.P.S. I did laugh when I wrote PP......_

A short and sweet message....for about 5 seconds until Chloe decides to add some more

_I wanted to keep it short but I read some of your entries on here. I'm not going to tell you that I wrote this you're going to go threw this and read this part and be like oh shit! My sexy punk WIFE wrote an amazing message for me. Gosh she sure is pretty and is amazing in bed ;) I should probably go have sex with Chloe after I read this_

_What can I say love. You're my everything, my best friend, my first mate, my lover, my whole entire world. When dad died and you moved away I honestly thought my life was over....Rachel helped quite a lot but it wasn't the same. Sure she was amazing but I always felt something was.....off. Also did you notice a deer and a rabbit was at our wedding? A bit weird honestly but moving on. Sometimes I think about that week we went threw together. A lot of shit happened but it was worth it cause I got to spend time with you Max. When we watched that tornado destroy the town I wanted you to go back so I can die and everyone else lived but as I grew wiser (and sexier) I realized you made the right choice Max. You choose love....you choose ME! A once high school drop out who drank and smoke her day away....._

_It was the worst choice someone can choose but you did it. It's awful that everyone is dead but we always come back during the anniversary and we always will. When we have kids we'll bring them too they need to know what happened. We'll make some sexy ass mommas ;) ;) ;)_

_But yeah I'm in a mushy mood today I guess? Just wanted to write you this and tell you how much I love you. WHICH IS A TON BY THE WAY_

_Sincerely once again your SEXY wife <3 _

_P.S I'm ready for the mosh pit shaka brah <3 (Still one of the worst things you ever said btw) _

Chloe finished writing just in time as Max comes out of the shower not even bothering to wear a towel. 

"Seeing you naked always makes me smile...." Chloe says while smiling like a loser 

"Thank you Chloe" About the 9999999th Max blushed at a comment Chloe said 

"Hey Max?" Chloe gets up and stares at her wife's naked body 

"Yes my captain?" 

"Would you draw me? I can get naked if you'd like......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE PRICEFIELD FULLF I HEAR YOU SAY! Today is my birthday and every single one (minus one) of my Pricefield fics will get an update! I might stretch this past midnight but I promise you it'll happen! Thank you everyone who reads my fics this is just me saying thanks I know its probably a lot but still :)
> 
> The deer was Rachel and the rabbit was Kate just in case you guys were confused


End file.
